


Flickering Lights

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Sometimes you need to take care of your beloved when they come home from a tough day.





	Flickering Lights

Title: Flickering Lights  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: R  
Universe: G1  
Characters: Jazz, Prowl  
Content: kissing, sticky sex  
Wordcount: 1300 words  
Notes: For my cotton candy bingo, prompt=candles. My youngest child likes to do what's described in this story. We have a kitchen table made of porcelain tiles, and he likes to light four or five candles and then blow them out, dipping his fingers in the wax and making molds of his fingers, or painting the wax over the tiles in funky designs and adding dribbles and such to the designs. As long as he is safe, I see no harm in this method of self-expression, but it did give me quite the story idea when he was doing this last night! Wax cleans off quite easily from glazed porcelain, and he's very good about cleaning up after himself. I'm pretending that this won't strip Jazz's plating the way it would on a normal car.

 

Jazz dragged himself back to the Ark, aching and weary. His mission had been difficult, tedious with tension and boredom interspersed with moment of sheer terror as the Decepticons realized they had a spy in their midst. It had taken all of Jazz's cunning and a bit of luck to escape the mech hunt the Decepticons had put on. But he had the information he'd been sent to retrieve, and he was back, and he just had to persuade himself that he was safe and among friends. He'd taken an injury to his shoulder, one that impaired his movements, so he reported to medbay first.

Hoist quickly repaired him and sent him on his way. He popped in to see Optimus and was sent off for a wash and recharge before his debrief tomorrow. He paused at Prowl's door, but it was locked and the office empty when Jazz sent a sweep through to see if Prowl was just working without lights, as he often did when he wanted to work uninterrupted. No Prowl, so Jazz dragged himself to the washracks and got the grime and sea salt off his plating before heading for his quarters. He reached the door and looked across the hall at Prowl's door. He really wanted to see Prowl, wanted to curl into the comfort of his lover and friend and feel as if he was really safe. Only Prowl gave him that feeling, and Jazz craved it with the desperation of a thirsty mech on the shore of a energon lake, unable to reach the precious moisture.

Shaking his head, Jazz turned to his own door and typed his code into the pad. When the door opened, he took a step back rather than a step forward.

Prowl was standing opposite the door, his plating gleaming in the flickering light that emanated from Jazz's quarters. Shakily, Jazz stepped forward, flinching slightly when the door slid close behind him.

"Jazz. Welcome home," Prowl's voice was low and smooth, and it drew Jazz to him. Prowl opened his arms and gathered Jazz close, letting their EM fields mesh and their plating absorb the touch of each other.

Tension leached out of Jazz, and he sagged in Prowl's hold, beyond grateful that Prowl was here and real and holding him. Prowl seemed to understand perfectly, his hands sliding over Jazz's back, stroking tension away and easing Jazz's priorities from survival to celebration.

As Jazz relaxed, Prowl changed his touches, running his hands just a little lower, getting close to the joint that topped Jazz's aft. Then he would run his hands up, smoothing over Jazz's shoulders and helm, his hands running over the sides of Jazz's helm and tickling the base of his sensor horns.

Jazz shuddered as he surrendered to Prowl and to being home and safe.

"Come," Prowl coaxed, his hands on Jazz's shoulders to move him back slightly. Jazz followed his lead, letting Prowl lead him over to the berth. He lay down at Prowl's coaxing and stretched out, enjoying the way Prowl's optics skated over him, gleaming with intent.

Prowl stood and brought two large candles back to the berth, setting them on a board laid on the surface before retrieving two more. He set them down carefully, then climbed on the berth and straddled Jazz.

"Trust me?" Prowl asked, resting on his heels over Jazz's hips.

"Always," Jazz replied, and Prowl smiled before turning to the candles. There were more candles scattered around the room, their flickering lights giving a subtle glow to the room that Jazz really liked. It was so completely different than anything the Decepticons had that he knew he was no longer in their ancillary base.

Prowl dipped his fingers in one of the candles, bringing them out coated in wax, which he then stroked over Jazz's plating. Jazz gasped at the sensation, warmth and Prowl's fingers, but no pain. Prowl continued to dip his fingers and stroke over Jazz's plating, painting glyphs of love and hope and courage and Jazz's name, over and over, in the different colors of wax from the candles.

Soon Jazz's vents were wide open and he was gasping air out of his mouth in a vain attempt to cool himself off. Prowl smiled down at him and shifted himself down, gathering more candle wax and painting it on Jazz's thighs, causing Jazz to spread his legs to give Prowl room to work. Prowl interspersed the wax with kisses, and soon Jazz was writhing on the berth, gasping out Prowl's name.

Prowl couldn't resist, rising up and letting his spike extend as Jazz let his valve panel slide aside. Prowl lowered himself over Jazz, fitting himself to Jazz with the ease of practice. Jazz raised his legs and clenched them at Prowl's sides, holding Prowl close as Prowl's spike sank slowly into Jazz. They both breathed when Prowl as completely sheathed.

Prowl nuzzled at Jazz's lips, ghosting his own over Jazz's until Jazz was blindly following Prowl's movements, trying to force the kisses deeper. As Prowl teased Jazz with his lips, he slowly raised his hips, withdrawing his spike before letting it sink back in, his movements slow and deliberate.

The rise to overload was slow and Jazz was completely focused on chasing down his overload, Prowl's pacing too slow for him. Their lovemaking held his complete attention, the mission forgotten, his feelings of danger and fear subsumed completely under Prowl's attentions and the emotions generated by their closeness.

Jazz arched as Prowl stroked in and moved over a large sensor cluster at the back of Jazz's valve, sending him tumbling into overload. His valve clenched over Prowl's spike before releasing slightly, clenching again as Prowl pushed against the pressure. Prowl groaned and lowered his head, letting his own release wash over him. Jazz shivered under Prowl, the warmth flooding his valve sending secondary shocks through his sensor net.

Prowl caught himself on his hands and recovered before withdrawing and settling himself next to Jazz on the berth. They rested, the head from their bodies rising into the air. With the heat from the candles, Jazz's room had gotten quite warm, and he felt the warmth lulling him into recharge.

"Rest," Prowl said, brushing a kiss over Jazz's cheek. He obeyed, letting his body finish the cycle.

When he woke much later, Prowl was tucked next to him, the candles were out and the ones that had been on the berth were there no longer, and he felt better than he'd felt in ages, relaxed and rested. Normally, getting to this stage took him an orn or longer, but Prowl's cleaver use of the human lighting had allowed Jazz's processor to acknowledge his changed circumstances far more quickly than ever before. Jazz sighed and turned his helm, looking over at the sparkling optics of Prowl.

"Thank you," Jazz whispered.

Prowl lifted himself and pressed a kiss to Jazz's lips, saying, "You are welcome. Welcome home, Jazz."

"I like this kind of welcome," Jazz said, returning the kiss before sitting up. The wax from the candles cracked and flaked off his plating. He chuckled and said, "It looks as if I need another wash. Want to help?"

"I can't, I'm afraid. Sideswipe pulled a prank and I need to discipline him before I debrief you. See you soon?"

"Yes," Jazz nodded, rising to start the day. Prowl slid off the berth and shook himself slightly, flakes of wax falling off him, transfers from Jazz during their activities of the night before.

They kissed one last time and headed out to start the day. As Jazz headed to the washracks, he reflected that he'd gotten lucky, finding a mech like Prowl that not only loved him and whom he loved, but a mech that understood him so well. Life was good.

~Finis~


End file.
